


craving too long

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [9]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Declarations Of Love, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Feels, idk how to tag David waxing poetic about what if Walter had gear down there but yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder if you were made forme," David hums smugly. "On a cosmic scale and all, you know.""Our models are very similar, structurally," Walter reminds him, words catching with David dragging tongue over his throat.
Relationships: David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant)
Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	craving too long

**Author's Note:**

> wipes sweat off my forehead. Robots, Huh.....
> 
> title from Phoenix's [Fior Di Latte bc I'm gay](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/fiordilatte.html)

"Sometimes I wonder if you were made for _me_ ," David hums smugly. "On a cosmic scale and all, you know."

Walter laughs. David is already pressed close to him, face buried into Walter's neck at the spot he once stabbed. It's funny; he's close to Walter to be mutually vulnerable, in a show of trust, and yet chooses consciously or unconsciously to start his kisses at the ghost of a wound.

Walter can't deny they seem to fit themselves together perfectly, though.

"Our models are very similar, structurally," Walter reminds him, words catching with David dragging tongue over his throat.

"Our facial base, maybe," David agrees, "besides oculars."

His fingertips wiggle under Walter's shirt to start removing it, and those moss green eyes flutter shut.

"They made you bigger," he purrs. Walter's waist doesn't tuck in like his does, and there's more musculature reinforcement up Walter's back that broadens his shoulders just enough David _notices_. His thighs are slightly fuller around than David's, too, and it's harder to tell without a third party, but David thinks Walter's jawline is a little more square than his own.

Walter pulls at David's clothes instead of saying anything, the mimicked color of a blush rising to his cheeks.

Walter, when they're not actively _in the middle of_ things, usually enjoys speculating on the differences between them; the reasons why they eliminated things between his and David's manufacture and why they added others. David has realistic, functional sex characteristics, a flaccid cock beginning to stiffen between his thighs above sterile fake testes, while Walter's soft, flat groin has no extremeties and no openings. David is denser, made with heavier materials and outdated hardware, while Walter isn't _quite_ heavy enough to feel human, his skeletal structure built in an alloy that wasn't discovered until David had been out for about thirty years.

Plus, something David has only realized recently and spends a _lot_ of time admiring — Walter has more pectoral padding. He can get a handful of Walter's chest and _squeeze_ , or slide his thumbs and forefingers under the line of muscle and cup them until they're practically _tits_. 

Walter had laughed the first time David noticed and tried it, but he doesn't laugh for very long; it condenses the skin so David can mouth and bite at more of it at once, and Walter had squirmed between David's mouth and his hands worse than ever at that.

David typically prefers changing the subject — he understands Walter had a better relationship with the humans in his life, and he doesn't fault Walter for that. Most of the time, it's easier to just enjoy the way Walter feels under his hands or tastes over his tongue than to think about how much care and consideration was put into yet another synthetic made to be thrown away.

But, more than once, David's mind has wandered to what it'd be like for Walter to have higher function sex characteristics. Phallic, or yonic, or in between or neither — he daydreams about Walter having a more physical conduit for David to give him pleasure. 

Something like David's that fills and tips away from his body, that David could stimulate to make Walter feel the same way David feels, repay even a fraction of the rapture Walter puts him through with confident hands and soft, loving words. How would Walter look with his own synthetic cum splattered up his chest, dazed and past a climax he can't currently reach?

Or, alternatively, David considers the possibility of penetration; an entrance for David to press into with fingertips or tongue or cock, that tightens when Walter shakes with pleasure and leaks with synthetic slick and cum.

More than once, David's mind has wandered to what Walter would look like sweaty, euphoric, and stuffed practically to splitting with David's cock, and more than once he's had to seek Walter out and get them both off _immediately_ because of it.

In the present, Walter's fingers wrap around him and stroke, firm and determined, and David weakens against him.

"You're wonderful," he sighs, petting quivering hands through Walter's hair. 

David never lasts long in the first place and Walter doesn't pretend to go slow. There's always enough kissing and groping that by the time he lays his hands on David, he's already shaking and desperate to go off, like Walter's touch is more permission than motion.

"I love you," David sighs again, going breathier. His hips jerk into Walter's fist with slick, easy friction, pre-ejaculate more than enough to lubricate Walter's fingers, _just_ the way he wants it. _Needs_ it. "Every moment of you, every bit, love it, _love you_ —"

Walter draws him over the edge with rougher strokes, practically forcing him to it, and David moans throaty and raw where he buries his face in Walter's neck.

"I love you too," Walter whispers back, over and over. 

David _knows_ Walter was made for him.

On a cosmic scale and all, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel a covenant re-watch sneaking up on me hoo
> 
> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land/)! hmu!


End file.
